Balanced fallacy
by Fun 'n' Stuff
Summary: In Inzuma Town there are two schools you could go to: The common one for all those that want free education and the private school for riches and royals. Normally, those two worlds don't mix. After a group of students make a plan though, there is nothing that can devide them anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma Town had two very distinct faces. There was, for one, the old town, which mostly consisted of old houses and slightly newer flats. It was a symbioses of centuries old architecture and rural areas with newer but worn out complexes.

If you made it up the small hill though a whole new world expanded in front of your eyes. High class villas, sleek apartment buildings and even a shopping district only for those that had the money and didn't know how to spend it. They didn't just contrast in style but also in size. Old Inazuma Town was small and very close to nature with a big park, trees spread all over the town and the lake that had made its way through the town in little runnels. It didn't compare to the size of new Inazuma Town where wealthy people had settled because of the beauty of nature that was around the area and because of the view they had up in their houses.

The only thing connecting these worlds was the main street which ran straight through through old Inazuma up the hill. Still, these two sides were not independent from each other.

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't get trough here?" the teenager growled. Much to his dismay an officer had tried stopped him from crossing the main street of Inazuma Town to get into the center of the city. After a particularly hard practice, he really had no patience for this.

"This street is sealed of for today." The man in blue repeated himself. "We have to ask you to find a way around it."

"Around it?" A mixture of disbelief and anger escaped the boys lips. "I need about half an hour if I want to get to the ice-cream parlor and avoid the main street." He slashed his arm forward, only threatening millimeters from the man's body away. "I need two minutes if I cross this street. _Guess_ what I will do." However the cop did not back down. He didn't want any trouble for or with the pink-haired boy in front of him, but he wasn't up to any games either.

"You will, of course, find another way to go to the ice-cream parlor because you are a good citizen who _listens_ when the _police_ has an order."

"Clearly, you don't know me." The boy snarled. He was ready to fight, even if his opponent was a grown-up and trained policeman. The stupidity of the matter was just too big for him to give in to it.

The man sighted. All he wanted to do was his job. He didn't ask to parole a street and make sure no one crossed it. It hadn't been his idea. If he had the choice he would rather work on a real case. Like a robbery or a murder. But he didn't. Instead, he had to deal with all these people that tried to cross a street, who were all informed, who all _knew_ that today, from 10:00 am to 20:00 pm this road was completely sealed off. What was their problem? Everyone's lives would be easier if they just weren't so stubborn.

"Listen, I-" A pleasant ringing cut off the grouchy voice.

"Yeah?" The boy had shifted his attention to his phone.

 _"Where are you?"_ A silvery voice came through the line. The boy's facial expression changed in a matter of seconds from extremely annoyed to somewhat whiny.

"Onii-chan!" he exclaimed without having decided whether he should be happy or angry. "Did you know about this? They shut off the main street! Why did they do that?" The officer was taken aback by the sudden sweetness of the boy.

 _"Oh, is it already today?"_ The other voice was less surprised. " _I told you about the ball, didn't I?"_ Suddenly the penny dropped. His grey eyes fixated the men that was still slightly confused about the change of character.

"So this is what this is about." It was a lower, much more threatening voice than the men had heard from the boy before. "When the kings decide to throw a party, the peasants have to bend for it." Their eyes locked. A shiver ran down the man's spine. For a minute there was silence. "I will not have that." The boy said. "I will not bow down to a system I do not believe in. I swear on everything I have, I will not let this slide." It was in this moment that the grown up realized how childish all of this was. The way the boy behaved like it was a huge deal that this street was cut of for about a day. Really how boring must his life be if this was such a problem?

 _"Atsuya, you're overracting again. It's not that big of a deal."_ His brother let him know over the phone. The boy snapped out of his mood, back into the whiny voice.

"But onii-chan! This is unfair!" He declared.

 _"Just go around it already. It's not like you are the only one who has to do that today."_ He paused, but when there was no reply he added " _The others aren't here yet anyway so you still have enough time."_ Atsuya mumbled something under his breath but didn't decline. A short good-bye and then he turned his complete attention back to the police officer.

"The last word has not been spoken yet." He let him know before turning around and leaving.

* * *

So, this was the prolog(-ish), I guess? Anyway, now to the important issue: This is an OC submission story (/°_°)/ yay.

I will chose about eight to ten characters. This is not first comes first served so take your time. I want **well rounded** characters with a little thought put into them and that is far more important to me than speed. Since this is a normal world supernatural abilities aren't allowed (no, there are no hissatsu techniqes). Of course hair and eye colors can be anything since it's still an Inazuma FF but please no changing hair and eye colors (except if you want your character to dye them every other week which is probably very unhealthy for the hair :P)

Since I want interesting conflicts you should try to make your character **not generic**. No Mary-Sues and please incoporate **flaws**! Also consider that this is an alternate universe so if your character has a certain relationship in the canon universe it doesn't mean they _will_ necessarily have the same in this Fanfiction. The age range of the main characters will be from 15-19 but you can choose any other age if you want to.

I will only accept the character if you send it per **PM**. Comments with filled in character profiles will be ignored!

 **SUBMISSION CLOSED**


	2. Chapter 2

My finals are done, I've just come back from a little vocation and I feel as relaxed as I haven't in quite some time. So it's time for me to indulge in Fanfiction!

* * *

It had taken him 45 minutes to get to the ice-cream parlor. 45 minutes instead of two. Why? Because every single car in Inazuma town apparently had decided that today was the day they had to flood every single street the town had.

The moment he kicked open the door people knew not to talk to him. His stomps shock through the little building, attracting even the last person's attention.

"Was that necessary?" Shirou asked from behind the counter. "You're frightening the customers."

"I can't believe you!" Atsuya exclaimed. "How can you just put up with this?" It was almost an honest question. To no ones surprise Atsuya was the more energetic twin. He was outgoing and social but also rash and slightly aggressive. But the level on which his brother didn't care about things in life never failed to amaze the pink haired boy.

"Atsuya, calm down." He turned his attention back to the dirty dessert cups on the tray. "Sometimes parts of a city have to be shut off. That is nothing out of the ordinary." It signalled Atsuya to let his brother work in peace. The younger huffed and shock his head in disaprovement, but made his way deeper into the shop.

.

The ice-cream parlour was a seemingly small building right at the corner of the plaza. It lay very inconspicuously next to a cobbler and a park and had a somewhat old-fashioned look with its red and white striped awning and little old-fashioned ice-cream parlour table sets. From behind the always opened double doors a display of twelve different ice-cream flavours greeted the costumer, though it wasn't uncommon that vanilla and stracciatella were out.

It had been about twenty years that a man called Shinno Kamekichi had grown tired of his office job and simply quit it. He had never been known to make rash decisions. Well, he never had been known for making decisions, period. But after fourty years of hard work the realization overcame him that he had accomplished nothing in life. That he was a small man in a small office, working on very insignificant things without any friends and no wife to come home to. There was not much to contemplate about. He quit on a seemingly normal Wednesday, canceled the lease contract, packed one bag and left whatever he couldn't carry. For the first time in his life he came out of the big city and was able to be baffled about the beauty of the world. When he exited the bus after hours and hours of driving and changing vehicles, he had no idea where he was and he liked it. After a night on the street, he found a motel where he could stay for a while. It didn't take him much time to find and fall in love with a seemingly small building, old and rundown, but with a lot of character. He spend every minute of the day fixing and arranging his beloved which wasn't always easy, but his devotion soon found listeners. By the end of the year dozens of people volunteered to help. Those who couldn't, were too young or didn't have the time, contributed with food, company or donations.

As soon as it opened the ice-cream parlor had become the place to meet and was the pride of the small town.

.

Atsuya sat down at the last table of the room, right next to the big, sunny window. "I swear to god, they take more and more from us each day." He said calmly. "They are the pest. If we don't do something they will take the last hair from our head."

"Hello to you, too, Atsuya." The girl in front of him sighted. "And I think you're overreacting. Roads are blocked from time to time. That's just how it is."

"But not for a stupid ball!" He found it unbelievable that no one was on his side with this. But it wasn't like Aki didn't understand the boy. In Inazuma Town you could barely get anywhere without at least crossing the main street. Still, the boy was making a mountain out of a molehill. So what. A bunch of people decided to throw a masked ball for someones birthday or something like that and the roads were blocked so that they could get there without a commotion. Or maybe it was to secure that someone important wasn't assassinated or something along those lines. She didn't really know. She didn't really care. And she was sure Atsuya wouldn't have cared if the road had been blocked by anyone other than some rich people.

"Still, it is not that big of a deal."

"Why is everyone against me?" the boy cried out when he heard her words. "You, Shirou. Why won't you trust me for once? This is something to worry about."

"We aren't against you." She assured him. "It's just-" Why was it that you always had to pick your words so carefully with that boy? "You often don't see the bigger picture." Her glance wandered to the park. A bunch of kid were playing catch. "And you can be rash ... from time to time."

"Aki, look at me." Her head snapped back. Their eyes locked. "Do I look rash to you right now?" The girl didn't know how to answer. Widened pupils, white knuckles and a deep frown. She couldn't possibly tell him what he didn't want to hear.

.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A wheezy voice startled Aki.

"Ah, Yuzuki." She was glad that the other girl had arrived. Somehow it always got awkward when Aki was alone with Atsuya. "It's OK. Atsuya just arrived, too." The newcomer eyed the boy with a smirk before sitting down next to him.

"So, _you_ let _Aki_ wait?" It took her a second before her breathing had normalized, but now she used her full strength to make fun of him. "How interesting, _Mr. Impatient."_

"You stink, do you know that?" The act of ignoring what she said and making fun of her instead was supposed to silence her, but it had the opposite effect.

"Yeah, I come right from work." She replied slightly annoyed, but with a very controlled voice. "Because I didn't want to let _you_ wait."

"Guys, please stop." She knew it wasn't a real fight, but the attention they attracted embarrassed Aki. Both turned away from each other which dissolved the fight, but when the girls attention was completely on Aki, Atsuya ruffled her short, light auburn hair. Shocked, she turned to him, trying to align her hair with her hands.

"Oh please." He turned away from the girl. "Don't act as if I could have destroyed anything. You probably don't even own a comb." Since she couldn't argue with that she simply faked a pout, signalizing that Atsuya had won the fight. Without them noticing, the older Fubuki had come up and placed milkshakes in front of them.

"Oh, no, I don't have any money with me." Yuzuki slightly pushed the glass away. Shirou pushed it back.

"It's on the house." Was his reply. Her face shifted to the side.

"Again?" She asked with a displeased undertone. They stared at each other, Shirou with a smile, Yuzuki with a frown.

"You idiot." Atsuya slightly hit the girl's head with his open palm. "Just be happy and take the food." He was already enjoying his strawberry flavoured drink when she, reluctantly, started to nib on the straw. Shirou left pleased.

Being silent together was a nice change, Aki thought, but the peace didn't last for long.

"Did you know about them closing off the street?" Yuzuki suddenly asked. "Just who do they think they are? Shutting off our main street?"

"Yeah, right?!" Atsuya jumped up, finally having a comerade in his struggle. "How dare them!"

"Oh my goodness." Aki hissed to herself. "Honestly, both of you! It is not as dramatic as you make it out to be!" She raised her voice in hopes of lowering theirs.

"Yet." the other girl added. "Two weeks ago I saw a limo driving through the town and into the park. I'm telling you, they want to buy this territory to make new villas for themselves." Yuzuki hadn't been the only one to see that limousine. All over town people had spotted the black car and it only took minutes for rumours to spread. "They are trying to undermine our confidence to then throw us out for the lowest price possible." Yuzuki was one of the many who spread them. It always surprised Aki anew how invested these two could get into something so little.

"I think we should do something about this." It was a thought that Atsuya had already voiced several times before but never with the confidence and urgency he had now.

"What do you have in mind?" Yuzuki asked. Atsuyas plans were never great, nor did they ever play out right, but she would be the last to not support him.

"We have to hurt them where it hurts!"

"And where would that be?" Shirou threw his apron on the table and sat down next to Aki.

"Eh, I-" Atsuya wasn't prepared to get so far into this conversation. "Well, how about we trash one of their cars?"

"That is property damage and illegal. If you don't go to jail for it you still would have to pay it off completely. And all of you combined couldn't even afford that." His brother informed him with a strong emphasis on the 'you'.

"OK. Then how about we find out their secrets and reveal them to the public?"

"That's defamation of character. Still illegal." Aki argued.

"Fine. Then why don't we gang up on one and ridecule him at the party."

"That's downright bullying!" Even Yuzuki dismissed that plan.

"FINE!" Atsuya slammed his hands on the table and turned to the girl next to him. "Then why don't you try coming up with a plan?" He took his partner in crime by surprise. He was the mastermind, not her.

"Eh-, ah-,well-" She stuttered unprepared. "H-how about we try to enter the party and then see what happens?"

"How about we don't?" Aki had heard enough "Guys, this is ridicules. Sneaking into a party? Making other people suffer? How does that make you any better than them? I thought your mission was about showing them that you are equal and that you want to be respected, not to show them that you can be as petty as them." Her words were followed with silence. Her opponents both looked around, searching for some kind of point they could make. Finally, Aki seemed to have gotten through to them.

That was when Atsuya had an epiphany.

"Aki, you are a genius!" He jumped up again. "We will sneak in and pretend to be lords and then we will boast about how great we are with common people and how much we do for them. They will see how much attention we get and then they will imitate us just to boast for themselves." He was now leaning way into the center of the table with his palms firmly pressed on it, looking around his friends for affirmation. "This is a bulletproof plan. Rich people can't wait to shove themselves into the spotlight."

"That is not what I meant." Aki cried with her hands covering her eyes. Just how thickheaded could one person be?

"I'm in." Two people. Yuzuki really liked the plan. "Making a fool out of them with it being profitable. I like that."

"And how do you plan to get in there?" Desperation slowly overcame Aki. "You need an invitation to get in, which you don't have. And even if you did you would still need the right attire. Plus you lack the etiquette. You two would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Don't worry about the invitations." Atsuya shoved Akis objection aside. "You should look for things to wear. Something Ball-like would be best. Maybe high-heels too, if you find some." The girl in front of him crossed her arms, now completely blocking everything he said. If he could do that, so could she.

"I will not help you with this." It was supposed to sound like a firm statement, but Aki was too concerned about the matter to be entirely serious. The fact that they were even speaking about this was ridiculous.

"The only dress we have is my mom's." Yuzuki thought. "I couldn't possibly take that. It's her absolute favourite. If something were to happen to it she would never be happy again." A sigh escaped her lips.

"We still have the tuxes from our uncle's wedding." The older Fubuki reminded his brother.

"Shirou!" Aki was upset. She thought she had at least one person on her side.

"For the record, I have nothing to do with this." With a defensive gesture and a sly smile he brushed the responsibility of. "But if my brother is serious about this, then shouldn't I support him?" Truth be told, he was very interested in the outcome of this. Atsuya often made plans which mostly failed, but he had never been this much on fire because of one.

"Great. Still, we should look for as many things as possible. The more we have the bigger the opportunities." Since he was still standing he simply pushed his chair back and made his way toward the door. "Tomorrow we will see what we have to work with. Shirou, are you coming?"

"I'll pass. This is your thing. I'd rather spent my free time with other things." Atsuya shrugged and went off alone.

It became quiet.

* * *

"So, what do we have?" A light wind blew over the roofs of Inazuma Town. It was a bright day and there were only barely any clouds around.

"Nothing. Literally." Yuzuki lay bare. After two hours of searching through her own and her mothers drawers, through old boxes and even in the basement she had found nothing that even remotely resembled ball-like attire. Atsuya looked at the other girl.

"I told you, I'm not helping." Aki reinforced. "I still think this is an awful idea." Truth was, she had, for just a minute, looked though her things. There were one or two summer dresses which, with the right accessory, might have gone through as something you might wear to a ball. But it didn't matter because she wasn't going. And Yuzuki couldn't use them either. In the recent years Aki had outgrown her small friend. Her stature had become rather sturdy with wide shoulders and hips. Yuzuki just couldn't fit that with her plain figure. The boy sighed.

"At this rate we'll never make it 'till saturday." His eyes trailed off. As Shirou had said he had a suit in his wardrobe coming with a pair of shiny leather shoes. But just how were they going to find an evening dress? They couldn't ask around school. It would only arouse suspicion which they couldn't risk. Maybe his mother had a dress she wouldn't miss. But her shoe size still wouldn't fit. He let out a noise of annoyance. "What do we do?"

As if on cue the door to the rooftop swung open.

"Guys, listen, it's amazing!" A blue haired girl stormed at the group. With determination she flung down next to Aki, not stopping to talk for even a second. "Onii-chan is coming home for a bit because of the semester break and he suggested we go on a trip next weekend. We might get dads car so we could even drive somewhere further away. I suggested to do it the whole weekend but he wasn't sure. He said if we do that we should see if we can get a hostel room or find someone who knows someone where we can sleep so that it doesn't get too expensive. Or we could camp somewhere. But I thought we could go to Harajuku maybe?. 'Trap' has a concert on Saturday next week and if we are fast we might get tickets. I really want to got to there concert. I heared they are amazing. What do you think?" Finaly, there was a pause, waiting for a response.

"This week or next week?" Atsuya asked reluctant.

"The next one." She answered, unsure if they were on the same page.

"So, the one after the next week?"

"Yes?" An acknowledging nod came from the boy. She was confused. "Why? Have you planned something for this Saturday?" Normally the group would just hang out on Saturday, maybe stroll around the city a bit, so it would be nice to know if something different had been planned without her. Atsuyas eyes shifted to Aki, holding a mix of uncertainty and provocation. Aki understood.

"You will not drag Haruna into this." She told him with a calm voice. It had never been easy being the oldest of the group, but time had helped her figuring out just how she had to deal with the different personalities. At least that was what she thought. But now she had awoken Harunas curiosity.

"Into what?" Her head shifted between her friends. "What are you doing Saturday?" When there was no answer she knew what was going on. "Have you planned something again?" A rush of excitement overcame her. "What is it? How can I help?" Enthusiastically she jumped up. Up until this point she had never helped the others with their plans. Most of the time she was filled in only after everything had been done. Heck, she was sure there were a number of plans she didn't even know had been done. So this was it, the one, the ultimate moment to prove to them that she was worth it. That she could help them. Atsuya smirked at Aki who slowly, but assertively shock her head.

This situation put Atsuya in a difficult place. He needed to carefully deliberate if Haruna could be enough of a help to make it worth enduring Akis disappointment in him. Now, broadening their options in itself was already good and he knew that he could trust Haruna to keep a secret but, again, she was not Yuzukis size. So, if she couldn't offer any information on how to get a dress, she was no use. On the other hand, Haruna was rather popular among the other students so, if they found someone a similar build as Yuzuki, she could maybe get a dress from them, if that person happened to have one. But then again Akis lingering glare wasn't something he wanted to have on him any longer. In the end it came down to one thing: Was all of the struggle worth it if the results were to humiliate all of those snubbed rich people.

"We are going to infiltrate the enemie's bases!" He said. "This Saturday we will sneak into their private event and destroy the problem at its core." Haruna sucked up every theatrical word from his lips.

"Atsuya!" Aki said upset. "Don't."

"At the ball?" The blue haired ignored Aki. "Can I come? Please. I've never been at a ball! Ah, I mean, I could help you." You could see her brain rummaging for anything she could do. "I ... I think I have a dress at home. And my parents are gone for the weekend so we could meet at my house and no one would know." She was almost pleading with her friends. Atsuya tilted his head from side to side.

"I don't know." He replied. "I mean, we still need the masks. And a dress for Yuzuki."

"This is ridiculous." Aki and turned to Haruna. "Don't get involved in this. This is an awful plan."

"You know, it's her decision." Yuzuki intervened. She wasn't eager to get into a fight with Aki, but if Atsuya had a plan, she was all in. Aki wasn't surprised, but it still angered her.

"You can't just drag Haruna into this."

"We aren't dragging her. She is happily skipping after us." Yuzuki grinned. There was no problem in having Haruna in on this. It would probably even be more fun with the blue haired girl. And the way Atsuya acted she knew he had a bulletproof plan. So, what could possibly go wrong?

"I know!" Haruna exclaimed, all the attention now on her. "One of my classmates always goes to Italy on their holiday. Maybe they have masks?" Happily she jumped on the spot. What else would you buy as souvenirs in Italy?

"Good. Good." He knew that Haruna would be of help. "Now we only need a dress for Yuzuki."

"Well, you could ask the sewing-club." Haruna suggested. "They might be able to help." His face lit up.

"You are a genius!" Finally everything started coming together. For a few seconds he thought in silence, then he positioned himself. "OK, here's the plan. Haruna, you go and ask your friend for the masks. Yuzuki, you ask the sewing club what they can do for you." His smile vanished. "I have an appointment with Megane." He sighted, slightly annoyed.

"We can go to Megane together, if that helps." Yuzuki suggested. She wasn't eager to meet the infamous boy, but she knew Atsuya wasn't either. A problem shared was a problem halved.

"I can come, too." Haruna suggested. Atsuya shock his head.

"No, Haruna, you focus on the masks. They are an important point in this plan." The girl backed off, slightly disappointed. She wanted to object, argue that she could do both like Yuzuki, but she quickly dismissed that thought. This was important and she could not be the one to screw this up.

"Aye, Aye" She mock saluted. "We have the next period together. I will immediately ask as soon as I see them." Atsuya gave her a thumbs up and joy overcame her. Full of confidence and excitement she jumped and rushed inside the school, hoping that, maybe, she could find her friend sooner and, just maybe, be able to join the other two. She didn't want to force herself onto them, but if she had succeeded in her part, there was no objection in helping the others with theirs, right?

.

"You two are the worst." Aki looked at the closing door. The other two looked at her in irritation.

"Why?" Yuzuki asked. "You saw how much she wants this. It's not like we are forcing her to do anything."

"Really? Because we all know how much she would give to be a part of your-" Aki gestured a small circle, including the other two in it "-group." Since Haruna was the youngest of them she had always tried to compete to get the same kind of recognition as the others.

"Our group?" Atsuya pointed alternately at him and Yuzuki. "You sound like we are some kind of crime organization. Weren't you the one who told us to play with her?" He crossed his arms.

"That was when things were still a game." Aki argued. "You are planning a felony." A shiver ran down her spine. With those two things were going to get out of hand. She just knew it.

"Aki, calm down." The fellow girl lay a hand on her shoulder. "Atsuya and I will make a detailed, bulletproof plan before entering the ball. You need to stop worrying and start trusting." With a big portion of confidence, she put her hands on her hips. "We aren't amateurs, you know?" There was nothing comforting to find for Aki in these words. More than that, she got even more concerned. Nothing could stop these two.

"Think about fake names." Was what came into her mind. "And a secret word if something goes wrong." Her mind overflew with possible occurrences they could not be prepared for. "You don't know the layout of the mansion. You need to know it! You need to look for escape routes. And how do you even plan to get in? What if the security sees through you disguise and arrests you? If anything happens, at least get Haruna out of this somehow. She has nothing to do with this."

"Aki, chill." With a simple wipe of his hand he shoved away her concerns again. "We aren't idiots." For a second Aki wanted to blur out if he was sure, but she contained herself. She thought about what could possibly stop them now. She could tell their teachers or their parents. No, she wasn't a traitor. Plus, the other two would hate her forever and she didn't want that to happen. She could sabotage them, but that felt wrong, too. But then again, she couldn't just let them run into their own demise. Though, maybe, it would finally teach them the lesson they needed to learn.

The lesson they hadn't learned in seventeen years.

So, though still uncomfortable, Aki decided to stop intervening.

* * *

Applications are open until June the 30th. Yes, you have the _whole_ next month. But I won't update the story before that anymore so don't forget about it! Also a few answers to questions I've been asked:

You can send in multiple OCs. But! I will, of course, give everyone a fair chance so your odds don't rise with the number of characters you send in. It's about quality, not quantity.

Your OC's crush can have the same gender as them.

Your OC does not need to be japanese, but please explain why they are in Japan at this moment.

You can choose any kind of club or occupation for your OC, but please make it plausible. Wealthy children won't work in a coal mine, if you catch my drift.

At the end of june I will look at all the OCs and decide which I take and which I do not take. Of course everyone will get a notice. Once I have all my characters I might need you to change some aspects. For example: OC A and B have the same crush. I decide that the character fits better with A. So I write the person with OC B a mail and ask them to either change their crush of accept that they won't end up with each other. Another thing is that I might ask you if it is OK to change your characters status or anything like that. But, as said, I will let you know once the application are closed.

I think that's about it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Also, please let me know what you liked and what you disliked about the chapter, so that I can improve on it.


End file.
